


Kisses

by Tomomi



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, M/M, ringatiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomomi/pseuds/Tomomi
Summary: He'd come to miss them the most. (Drabble)





	Kisses

Tiz’s kisses were soft. There was no force, no hunger- no motive aside from pure affection. A feint brush upon the lips, sometimes he’d linger his breath against the other’s skin as he’d inhale both their unspoken thoughts and woes. It became something Ringabel would learn to appreciate, and unfortunately, come to miss. He’d realize that once the sun sets down, and all that could be done has been done, and all that could be said has been said, he’d be left by his lonesome. Craving something, anything, and everything, he had before.


End file.
